In many chemical and biochemical methods and/or applications, it is often desirable to at least partially concentrate or purify a sample or analyte. For example, increased analyte concentration can enhance chemical reaction rates, rates of mass transfer, and/or detectability, etc. In addition, methods for controlling the location of at least a portion of a sample or analyte can be important in many chemical and biochemical methods and/or applications.